housefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LeonardoWyatt
Welcome Hi, welcome to House Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tumblr lfhvryivGD1qfqqsro1 400.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SteveHFisyh (Talk) 11:58, January 26, 2011 I think the new template is great - we didn't have one before. I'm sure I will add it to as many pages as I can manage. Great work. Since you're so good with templates , perhaps you can have a look at our broken episode infobox template. It was fine before the changeover and would only display the chosen season. Now it displays all seven seasons and takes up unnecessary space on the page. SteveHFisyh 04:04, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I hope I protected the Actorinfo template correctly! I don't have the skilz to do more than rudimentary template edits. I managed to add Season 7 to the episode infobox template by cutting, pasting and modifying Season 6, but that that's about the limit of what I can do. It's been about 25 years since I actually programmed a computer to do anything but display an HTML page :-) If you can re-do the template, I'm more than happy to let you go to it. It's not like templates have never been screwed up - they can always be put back the way they were. SteveHFisyh 03:53, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm not fundamendally opposed to a background, but I have found that page elements often appear quite different in different browsers and monitor configurations. Good work on the episode templates. Although they don't solve the current problem, we can work through the episodes to make the change. They also appear to be very easy to copy to form a new episode template for each season.SteveHFisyh 16:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Kalvin Ryan Excellent work on the article. The pictures really help, and they help the words flow around them to tell the entire story. I hazard to say it's now the best patient article on this wiki. SteveHFisyh 03:53, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Templates Thanks very much. I don't think there are any broken templates, but please feel free to keep poking around. SteveHFisyh 04:14, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, my intent was not to get you or Khan blocked. Like I said to Khan, there are only 2 reasons I think people should be blocked: Vandalism of articles (such as deleting text and inserting profanity) and for complete disrespect towards someone about race, gender, sexuality or ethnicity. I don't agree with blocking someone just because they have a temper or disagree with a couple of things. If users don't get along, it's not really important as long as they are not disrespectful with one another insulting things like their race, etc. If people create arguments on a wiki, so what, the discussion can be removed or archived, if blogs turn into arguments, commenting can be removed from the blog, admins and managers have the right to remove commenting from all blogs. This is why I felt moderator is the better term for admin, we can moderate the activities going on on the wiki and also act as a moderator if arguments arise, the whole voting process is about moderation so everyone's view can be heard. That is why I suggested votes all the time, everyone can offer their input, if a person disagrees with something, at least they know that more users agree with something and that the reason was not just made without everyone being taken into consideration. I think that "cool off blocks" are rather pointless, they only get a person riled up and then when they are unblocked it creates more friction because they don't think the block was fair. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 03:09, March 8, 2011 (UTC)